Let $A$, $B$, $C$, and $D$ be points on a circle such that $AB = 11$ and $CD = 19.$ Point $P$ is on segment $AB$ with $AP = 6$, and $Q$ is on segment $CD$ with $CQ = 7$. The line through $P$ and $Q$ intersects the circle at $X$ and $Y$. If $PQ = 27$, find $XY$.
First of all, suppose $X, P, Q, Y$ lie in that order. We make a sketch (diagram not to scale!): [asy]
import graph;
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
pair A,B,C,D,X,Y;
A=dir(100)*(20,0);
B=dir(40)*(20,0);
C=dir(200)*(20,0);
D=dir(320)*(20,0);
X=dir(80)*(20,0);
Y=dir(280)*(20,0);
draw(circle((0,0),20));
draw(A--B);
draw(C--D);
draw(X--Y);
label("$A$",A,NW);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$C$",C,SW);
label("$D$",D,SE);
label("$X$",X,N);
label("$Y$",Y,S);
label("$P$",(1,15));
label("$Q$",(5.5,-8.5));
[/asy] Let $PX = x$ and $QY = y$. By power of a point from $P$, $x\cdot(27+y) = 30$, and by power of a point from $Q$, $y\cdot(27+x) = 84$. Subtracting the first from the second, $27\cdot(y-x) = 54$, so $y = x+2$. Now, $x\cdot(29+x) = 30$, and we find $x = 1, -30$. Since $-30$ makes no sense, we take $x = 1$ and obtain $XY = 1 + 27 + 3 = \boxed{31}.$